Road to Memory Lane
by Zilver Wings
Summary: I stared at my charm bracelet as memories flooded in. I shifted over as someone sat next to me. It was strange though, since the bus was empty except us. 'I wonder if he remembers me, it's already been 2 years.' 'He would never forget you.' Sy..Syaoran?


Road to Memory Lane

By Zilver Wings

----

Summary: I stared at my charm bracelet. Memories flooded in, especially those of 'him'. How could I ever forget him? "It's already been two years, I wonder if he still remembers me." I murmured softly. "He would never forget you."

----

My emerald eyes wandered to my charm bracelet given by my mother ever since my birth clasp loosely around my wrist as I sat on the bus back home after modeling some new outfits made by Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend.

It was pretty, a thin silvery chain, which glimmered under the sun with nine different charms dangling from it. Every charm has been dear to me, they were chosen carefully by me in my thirteen years of life. I am still waiting for the tenth charm to seal the finishing of my teenage charm collection.

My first charm is a pretty pink cherry blossom shaped crystal, which reflects the sunlight. It was given to me by my ojii-san when I was three as my birthday present. It was also the last time I saw him, since okaa-san went to heaven that year. He never liked otou-san, thinking that he was the one who made okaa-san die so early, but it must not be true, for okaa-san always looked so cheerful in the photos!

I wish Syaoran-kun was here…

I also got my second, third and fourth charm from my birthdays by my good friends. I got a small white bear holding a red heart when I was ten by Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun, a small and delicate golden locket from Rika-chan and Naoko-chan when I was eleven, and a Kero-chan figure wearing a funny bunny costume by Tomoyo-chan. I guess she knew that I missed him a lot. After transforming all the Clow Cards to my cards, Kero-chan left my side to live with Eriol-kun to solve some unfinished matters, as he put it.

I shifted over a bit as someone sat next to me, and felt a bit uncomfortable as he moved closer. I sneaked a peek at the stranger and saw that he couldn't be older than me. He had wild chestnut hair, but I couldn't really see his face since his head was turned sideways and he was wearing sunglasses.

Sunglasses in the middle of winter? I shifted my gaze around the bus and raised my eyebrows in confusion. The bus was empty except the two of us. If so, why was he sitting next to me? I looked suspiciously at him, which he couldn't see, since his head was still facing the wrong side.

Maybe he is blind? That must be it. Why would anyone wear sunglasses in a bus? I felt a bit sympathetic for the boy. Oh well, his welfare was none of my business.

I focused my attention back on my bracelet. Let's see, the fifth charm was…

I couldn't help but giggle as the memory flooded back to me.

It was one night before Kero-chan's departure. I was about to sleep when a fidgeting Kero-chan came up to me, holding something behind his back in embarrassment. I asked him what was wrong when he suddenly came up to me and shoved something cold in my palm.

Flashback

_I looked down and saw that it was a miniature model of a video game controller charm. I stared at him in bewilderment while Kero-chan blushed madly._

'_Umm, Sakura, since I'm leaving tomorrow, I want to give you a farewell present, and since video game is my favorite thing on earth, I want to give this to you in remembrance of me."_

"_Oh, Kero-chan! That's so cheesy!" I gave him a big bear hug as I felt tears streaming down my face._

"_I'm suffocating!"_

End of flashback

I became teary-eyed again at the memory. Oh, why am I so emotional?

The next one was something I bought in the field trip with my classmates, and, Syaoran

It happened four years ago. We had to go do a courage test in a cave. I was paired up with Tomoyo-chan. When we went in, we didn't see anyone else. Then, we heard sobs, and saw Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan disappear right in front of my eyes. Shortly after, Tomoyo-chan also disappeared, and I panicked. Luckily, Syaoran-kun appeared and quickly came to a solution that it was the doings of a Clow Card.

Because of him, I was able to overcome my fears and capture the Clow Card, the Erase. From that day on, Syaoran-kun started to warm up on me. On the last day of our vacation, I came across a merchandise shop and saw the eraser charm, so I bought it.

The seventh and eighth charms were just seasonal charms I found cute; a plastic Christmas sock and a kimono.

I looked through the window for a fleeting moment to see that the bus had already passed the second last stop, but the boy next to me still hadn't gotten off. Did that meant he also lived in Tomoeda?

I saw him fumble with something in his jacket pocket as he moved around.

A sigh escaped my lips as I brushed my fingers tenderly over my last and favorite charm.

Flashback

_I was running as quickly as my legs could carry me after hearing the shocking news from Tomoyo-chan on Christmas morning._

_How could he just leave back for Hong Kong without informing me? I was shocked and scared at first when I heard of his confession, but now, just when I've figured out my feelings, he's leaving/ _

_I felt something wet glide down my face. Brushing away them from my cheeks hastily, I finally reached the Tomoeda airport. I looked around in desperation. _

"_Syaoran-kun!"_

_The familiar figure turned around and I saw him widen his eyes at the unexpected event. He was holding his suitcase, with his friendly butler, Wei, standing next to him carrying a bag. _

"_Sakura?"_

_He breathed uncertainly as I rushed towards him. I stopped before him and took a few deep breaths before speaking. _

"_Syaoran-kun, I…"_

"_Passengers of Flight 123 to Hong Kong, please aboard in five minutes. I repeat, passengers of Flight 123 to Hong Kong, please aboard in five minutes. Thank you."_

_Syaoran's expression softened and he gave me a warm smile. _

_Just when I was about to continue my sentence, Wei stepped forward and took out the stuffed teddy bear Syaoran-kun had left at my place earlier and handed it to Syaoran-kun._

"_Master Li, I thought that you might want this."_

_Syaoran looked bewildered for a second before nodding his head to Wei in appreciation. We both stepped forward at the same time, and he slowly extended both of his hands to me, holding out the bear._

"_Is it for me?"_

_He nodded, his cheeks tinted slightly red._

_I grinned happily and took it from him, our hands brushing across each other. Funny how the brief contact would make my heart skip a beat._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid Master Li must aboard his plane now."_

_Wei looked apologetically to me as Syaoran gave me one last smile before turning around and walking away with Wei._

'_I'll wait for you, Syaoran-kun.' _

End of flashback

Later, after I went home, I found that there was a golden charm sown on the bear's paw. It was a model of the Clow Book. The book was carved with great detail, and it also allowed you to open it, and inside was the stack of the fifty-two Clow Cards. It was simply breathtaking.

Although I said that I would wait for him…

"It's already been two years, I wonder if he still remembers me." I murmured softly.

"He would never forget you."

I jumped as I heard the sudden male voice.

I looked up and saw that he was staring directly at me, with his hands still in his pockets.

"Ex.. excuse me?"

I stuttered while gaping at him. I didn't even know him!

"I said the boy who gave you that book charm would never forget you."

"How would you know?"

I frowned as the boy took out a hand and removed his sunglasses swiftly.

Piercing amber orbs captured my soul immediately.

"Syaoran-kun!" I gasped. I must be dreaming.

"Sakura."

I watched intently as he took out his other hand. If this is a dream, I don't want to miss a moment of it.

He slowly unfolded his hand to show a jade ring with her name engraved in bold cursive.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

I threw my arms around him as he put his on my back.

"I want to have a reply."

He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

I waited for a moment, and saw him stiffen slightly before answering while stifling my giggle.

"Ashiteru, Syaoran-kun."

I've finally found my tenth charm…and something more.

The End

----

Stupid, eh? I was reading a fanfiction a few days ago and came across the term 'Charm Bracelet'. I became interested and searched for some information on it. Then, a plot suddenly just popped into my mind, and so, I wrote this story today in less than an hour! It's crappy I know, but it's my first one-shot, bear with me please.

Please review and give me some suggestions and tell me if I should write more one-shot fanfics or just stick to longer ones. Arigatou!


End file.
